Fundus cameras that capture images of the fundus of a subject's eye include mydriatic fundus cameras and non-mydriatic fundus cameras. The mydriatic fundus cameras observe a subject's eye in which mydriatic drops are put using visible light and capture an image of the subject's eye. The non-mydriatic fundus cameras observe a subject's eye in which mydriatic drops are not put using near-infrared light and capture an image of the subject's eye. Further, there have been provided mydriatic and non-mydriatic fundus cameras that have functions of the mydriatic fundus cameras and the non-mydriatic fundus cameras. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-66030 describes a mydriatic and non-mydriatic fundus camera that observes a subject's eye into which mydriatic drops are put using visible light by using an optical finder as means for observing a moving image. In this technology, when observing a subject's eye into which mydriatic drops are not put using near-infrared light, the optical path of reflected light from the fundus is changed to an optical path different from the path in the case of the observation of the subject's eye into which the mydriatic drops are put. The reflected light is guided to a charge-coupled device (CCD) that is image capturing means for a still image.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-256988 discusses a mydriatic and non-mydriatic fundus camera that is downsized using only one image capturing means. The technology of the No. 8-256988 discusses an optical element for optical path length correction that corrects an optical path difference generated due to a difference between the wavelengths of used light. The optical element is arranged in an optical path to a television camera that is an image capturing means.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-43139 discusses a device that has image capturing means for capturing an image using reflected light from the fundus of an eye illuminated by visible light or infrared light. In the device, a bypass optical path for correcting an optical path length of the reflected light to the image capturing means is provided.